This invention is directed to a putter trainer which addresses several requirements for obtaining and maintaining a proper putting stroke while at the same time being portable and inexpensive.
Putting training devices are well known as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,586,945; 5,209,484; 5,037,100; and 3,857,570. Each of these devices are designed to improve or correct certain aspects of proper putting while failing to address all requirements.
In order for the ball to travel on a line which will have it pass through the target opening, it must be struck squarely with the putter blade which is brought about with a proper putting stroke.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a putting trainer which provides training for the major requirements for a proper putting stroke.
Another object of the invention is a putting trainer which is compact.
Another object of the invention is a putting trainer which is inexpensive.
Another object of the invention is a putting trainer which is lightweight and portable.
Another object of the invention is a putting trainer which addresses proper address with the golfer's eyes clearly over the ball with no visual obstruction and with the putter blade square to ball.
Another object of the invention is a putting trainer which assists in the development of proper stroke line and distance.
Another object of the invention is a putting trainer which develops a putting stroke while keeping the putter blade low to the ground during the stroke.